


Assassination of Jealousy

by aaliona



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Assassins AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man approaches Honey at the tavern, unaware of her lover watching across the room and unaware their mission spells trouble for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassination of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> To those wanting a Soulmark update, don't fret. I just had this idea and had to get it out. I will continue the usual semi-regular updates on that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!

“Now tell me. How does a long-legged beauty as yourself end up at a place like this all alone?”

A smile curled across Honey’s face as she turned, letting her arms hang on the counter in just the right away to reel him in completely. “What makes you so sure I’m all alone?”

The man really was just barely on the side of too old to try his luck with her, his tired eyes and grey hair revealing himself too old to be a common mercenary or adventurer like most of the men around. “No drink,” he commented. “No man hanging on your every word. Seems to me that if I had a girl as beautiful as yourself, I wouldn’t let her out of my sight.”

Allowing a blush to tinge her cheeks, she said, “Thank you. And in that case, mind buying me that drink?”

He motioned toward the bartender, who quickly brought a couple glasses over.

As she took the first sip, he asked, “Do you have a name to go with those beautiful legs?”

“Honey.” She offered him that innocent smile she’d been told perfectly suited her name.

“Sweet name for a sweet girl,” he said, lifting his drink in cheers.

Waiting until he’d taken a sip, Honey added, “I wasn’t completely truthful earlier. I’m not here alone. And I am perfectly within my lover’s sight.” She gazed off into the corner of the tavern where 

The man started, shifting away from her a bit. Following her eyes, he frowned. “That big one with the cloak? Doesn’t seem your type at all.”

“Not him,” Honey said with a smile. “The shorter one on his left.”

She watched his eyes widened as he took in short, dark hair, excess fabric around the legs, and a pair of breasts.

He let out a quick breath. “Not what I was expecting, I’ll admit. Don’t suppose the two of you enjoy a watcher?”

“You know…” Honey locked eyes across the tavern, providing the smallest of nods. “As tempting as that offer is, Yokai”—she boldly turned her head toward him to see the panic and surprise of her knowing his name—“she doesn’t like to share.”

He let out a choked gasp, not from shock but from the nick in his throat letting out blood. Letting out the appropriate scream, Honey looked over at the small, sharp disk now impended in the wall behind the bar. She kept her hysteria level high as Yokai collapsed onto the floor. Only after several men surrounded her with begging to calm down did she look back at the corner. The big one with a cloak was all alone.

…

Honey had been walking alone about five minutes when she heard a sound from above. She glanced up as Gogo dropped from a tree branch.

“You waited too long. I had a clear shot for over five minutes before you gave the signal. What if someone got in the way?”

Honey rolled her eyes and offered a smile that she never used in ruses. This was strictly a Gogo smile. “Relax, you worry too much. I can’t sit down and immediately have you do it. The distraction technique only works if I can draw eyes.” She bit her lip. “Speaking of which, we need to be careful how close together we take jobs. I had one guy ask if he’d seen me before, and I’m pretty sure he was the one I had to shake off walking home in Glenwood. I made up some story about my father and I being new to the area.”

Gogo sighed, raising an eyebrow. “So I’m your father now?”

“My wonderful papa,” Honey teased. She looped an arm around Gogo’s waist to pull her against a tree.

Her lover refused to acknowledge Honey’s playfulness. “How much did Krei offer you for that last target again?”

“It was fifty, but I pulled him up to one hundred.” She wiggled her hips against Gogo’s. “Men can’t say no to me.”

“I’m aware,” she said, her tone clipped. “I’m just glad you say no to them.”

“And always will.” Honey dipped her head down to rest against Gogo’s forehead. “They can’t compare when I’ve got someone like you around.”

Gogo didn’t respond. Instead she finally rewarded Honey with a smile and tilted her chin up. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Honey murmured. She held Gogo close as their lips touched. She didn’t always enjoy her job, but keeping Gogo close was definitely one of the perks.


End file.
